


Baby

by MMXIII



Series: Fragment dump [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Off the deep end, Sub Steve Rogers, aww yiss, cannot believe i wrote this, ipoiledi preservation society :D, steve rogers gets some luvin, sweet talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII
Summary: ‘Steve’ he murmurs, ‘Stevie, Sweetheart’.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna dedicate this to Ipoiledi whom I miss terribly. I you haven't already, you should go read their stuff, it's #quality.

Steve moans, hot for it. Wet for it, too, caught between Bucky’s cock filling him up and Bucky’s hand holding him down. He's on his knees with his head hanging down: he looks so sweet like that, pushing back on Bucky’s dick in his stupid-tight tshirt. It makes Bucky feel crazy; the contrast between Steve’s flushed, burning skin and the white cotton of his tshirt, the hot, febrile sounds Steve’s making:  _uh, uh, uh_. The sight of his own hands touching something so whole, so _good_.

‘Steve’ he murmurs, ‘Stevie, Sweetheart’.

Steve moans and tightens up around Bucky's dick. Bucky bites at Steve’s ears, blood-hot under his tongue, kisses his hair, bites at his neck, too. Steve smells so good; he always smells good, clean sweat and plain soap. Bucky snaps his hips harder, making Steve jolt, pulling hard at the neck of Steve’s tee. Steve opens his mouth, panting, tongue sliding over Bucky’s knuckles where they’re braced near his head. He's so wet; his mouth, his hole- Bucky groans and keeps fucking him meanly, hips smacking against the plush swell of Steve’s ass.

‘You’re so good’ he pants, hot and close in the dark, ‘baby, you’re so good.’

Steve whines, high-pitched and sweet at the praise, and comes.

 

Suddenly Bucky just needs to see his face.

 

‘Wanna see’ he murmurs. ‘c’mon, sweetheart. Lemme see’.

Steve rolls over sloppily, following Bucky’s voice. His cock is an angry red, tip slick and fat and sticking sweetly to the hem of his shirt.

Bucky reaches down between them and presses the heel of his hand up against the tender, wet underside. Steve makes a hot, hurt noise and nuzzles the soft skin of Bucky’s forearm with his nose. His eyes are closed, eyelashes fanned out against his flushed skin; his mouth’s all slick and pink where he’s been drooling.

 

Times like these, Bucky just can’t believe it; how sweet his guy is, how Steve still wants him after everything.

He tugs Steve closer by the hips and pushes inside him again, bending him almost in half.

Steve whimpers, eyes wide and blue. He’s keening now, mindlessly pulling Bucky closer, wanting him deeper inside where he’s tight and blood-hot, where Bucky fits just right. Steve’s so wet Bucky can hear it every time he pushes inside.

He catches Steve’s tongue gently between his teeth and Steve makes a soft noise, pulling him tighter. They’re so close, right up inside each other after being alone for too long.

‘Why’re you so good to me?’ Bucky murmurs, kissing Steve wherever he can reach – his smooth jaw, his pink, wet mouth, the soft skin of his neck. Their noses keep touching: little tickling nudges. It’s making Bucky crazy; it’s making Steve crazy too.

‘Why’re you so good?’ Bucky says again, kissing Steve, and fucking him. Loving him. He uses all his weight to hold Steve down against the mattress, keeping him right where he wants, fucking him meanly, just how Steve wants it.  Steve gasps, hands fumbling along Bucky’s side, slippery with sweat.

‘Bucky’ he pants, moaning louder and louder. ‘Ah, ah, _Buck_ ’.

Bucky pushes at Steve’s knee, opening his legs wider, and Steve just wails. He’s got tears in his eyes and a bright pink flush high in his cheeks. He opens his legs up wider and lets Bucky in deeper, crying out at the fullness of it, how Bucky’s always fucks him so good.

‘Uh’ steve gasps, pulling at Bucky’s hair, delirious, cock leaking up all over his sweet white tshirt.

 


End file.
